memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Elisa Schwartz
Doctor Elisa Schwartz (died November 2392) is a female Human who lives in the 24th century, she is a doctor who works at Starling General Hospital. She often treated Team Arrow as their recurring doctor. Biography Dr. Elisa Schwartz treated Thea Queen, whose ongoing bloodlust was worsening, causing her to fall into a coma. She warned Oliver Queen that Thea's prognosis wasn't good at all. Green Arrow brought Laurel Lance into Starling General Hospital in her Black Canary suit after she was attacked by Damien Darhk during the Iron Heights Prison riot. Schwartz and the trauma team attended to Laurel, helping her to recover, they were able to help Laurel. Shortly after, Oliver returned to thank Schwartz for her doctor-patient confidentiality regarding his and Laurel's secret identities. He proceeded to ask for information regarding an impostor tarnishing Laurel's reputation. Schwartz mentioned the girl was a "frequent flier", but was unable to give him a name. Almost a year later, Oliver went to see Schwartz after he was attacked by Vigilante. She advised Oliver to reach out to a friend to help his mind heal from his stressful life. Schwartz treated John Diggle for nerve damage in his right arm following Adrian Chase's endgame on Lian Yu, which also landed Thea in critical condition. Five months later, Schwartz treated Rene Ramirez from a gunshot wound. A week after, she helped Team Arrow get the cure needed to save Alec Tarkov. Diggle continued to be treated by Schwartz after beginning to suffer withdrawal from the drug he was taking to suppress the tremors in his right arm. Diggle was released from the hospital on Thanksgiving. Later that night, Schwartz revealed to Oliver that Thea had woken up from her coma. Cayden James unleashed a deadly cyber-attack on Star City, including Starling General on the day Schwartz was working. The attack killed her colleague after one of the monitors exploded. Dinah Drake and Curtis Holt checked on Rene following a fight between Team Arrow and New Team Arrow. Schwartz suggested that Rene be transported to a facility outside of Star City for extra treatment since his injuries caused his lung to re-collapse and there was no other option for the doctors to fix it. Dinah questioned Schwartz on "Laurel Lance"'s return. Schwartz was skeptical, but admitted Laurel's claims could be possible, citing The Flash's existence. Schwartz informed Dinah that she will work on Laurel's DNA results. Schwartz appeared in court for Oliver's trial where Alexa Van Owen asks her if she was able to discern him as the Green Arrow on the night Laurel Lance was attacked. Schwartz, already aware of Oliver's identity, pretends to deny it to Owen. Diggle and Lyla Michaels went to see Schwartz for one last checkup on the former's arm. Minutes later, both of them were attacked by Ricardo Diaz's gunmen inside the hospital. Afterwards, Schwartz allowed Diggle to go after she saw no signs of nerve damage. Schwartz and her team attempted to save Quentin Lance after Diaz shot him while Team Arrow waits outside. But they were unsuccessful when she reports around the same time Samanda Watson arrests Oliver again that Quentin seized during the operation, leaving everyone devastated including Laurel and Sara. Oliver was filming parts of the Emerald Archer: The Hood and the Rise of Vigilantism documentary in the hospital while Emiko Adachi was being treated for her gunshot wound. Unfortunately, Schwartz reports to Oliver that Emiko escaped from her room. On the night Dinah went into surgery after Stanley Dover slit her throat, Felicity Smoak went to see Schwartz for a blood test. The next day, Schwartz called Felicity to inform her that the test's results revealed she is pregnant. Grant Wilson orchestrated a terrorist attack at the hospital when a bomb implanted inside of a Deathstroke victim exploded, killing Schwartz and others. Appearances ''Arrow'' Season 4 *"Unchained" *"Eleven-Fifty-Nine" *"Canary Cry" Season 5 *"Fighting Fire With Fire" Season 6 *" Fallout" (mentioned) *"Tribute" *"Thanksgiving" *"We Fall" *"Collision Course" *"Doppelganger" *"Docket No. 11-19-41-73" *"The Ties That Bind" *"Life Sentence" Season 7 *"Level Two" (mentioned) *"Emerald Archer" *"Star City Slayer" (mentioned) Season 8 *"Present Tense" Category:Humans Category:Doctors